Sorpresa
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Tai tiene las preguntas... Matt tiene las respuestas...  "¿Te golpeo ahora o espero a que me contestes todo lo anterior?"  HUMOR


Hola a todos, yo soy **MS-TaKa, **el día de hoy quiero poner un pequeño OneShot que lo hice en la mañana del día de hoy (21/07/2011), hace ya como un mes había prometido un TAKARI pero como que no se me da bien el hacer algo romántico, así que como compensación, les traigo algo de humor. Espero que sea de su total agrado.

**NOTA: **Digimon le pertenece al señor Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solo uso a sus personajes para mis propios fines no comerciales (como Dominar al mundo XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa<strong>

Matt se encuentra tocando con su guitarra en su habitación como normalmente hace todos los domingos a las 10:30 AM, a esa hora su padre se encontraba trabajando en su oficina por lo cual la casa Ishida solamente contaba con la presencia del cantante rubio, en ese momento el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar pero Matt no lo escucha debido al sonido generado por su guitarra, pasados 5 minutos el rubio deja de tocar y escucha el sonido del teléfono, rápidamente acude a la sala y contesta el aparato.

-"¿Sí, diga?" –

-"¡MATT!, ¡Ya era hora que contestaras el maldito teléfono!, ¡Sabes que tengo más de cinco minutos de estar marcando a tu casa!" –

-"Oye Tai, podrías dejar de…" –

-"¡No dejaré de gritar Ishida!, ¡Ahora trae tu insignificante trasero hacia mi casa en este mismo instante!" –

Matt iba a contestarle a Tai pero éste ya había colgado el teléfono, Matt solamente suspiró mientras pensaba -"_Ahora que mosca le habrá picado a Tai para que sonara tan alterado…_" – El rubio se dirigió a su habitación y se colocó una chaqueta azul sin mangas sobre su camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros sustituyeron sus shorts crema con los cuales andaba, se calzó sus zapatos deportivos blancos y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Tai.

El viaje duró 15 minutos y al llegar al edificio, Matt notó que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta así que el rubio entró rápidamente y lo primero que observo adentro de la casa fue a Tai quien estaba parado a escasos centímetros; su amigo estaba vistiendo unos shorts negros y una camisa de la selección japonesa de futbol de color azul con franjas blancas a los lados, Tai tenía los brazos cruzados y su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, además de que la mirada que Tai le ofrecía a su "visita" era como de amenaza…

-"Tai, no sé si habrás escuchado de algo llamado "Peine" que sirve para arreglar esa bola de pelos que tienes en la cabeza" – Dijo Matt con el propósito de suavizar el ambiente, cosa que no funcionó ya que el moreno hizo un gesto con su mano para que dejara de decir estupideces y entonces Tai le dijo a una velocidad sorprendente:

-"Muy bien Matt, ni que se te ocurra ocultarlo ya que es muy tarde… ahora dime ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo?, ¿Por qué no me lo has mencionado?, ¿Te golpeo ahora o espero a que me contestes todo lo anterior?" –

Matt solamente quedó viendo a Tai como si estuviese frente a un loco y con un gesto en su rostro que bien pudo ser interpretado como un –"_¿Qué demonios me estás preguntando Kamiya?_" – El chico de los googles (que por el momento no los tenía en su cabeza) le dijo:

-"No seas malo y al menos contéstame la última pregunta, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de golpear a alguien…" – Matt solamente se quedó callado viendo a su amigo quien al ver que el chico rubio no musitaba palabra alguna se resignó a seguir preguntando y le señaló con su mano izquierda el sofá de la sala, Matt asimiló que Tai deseaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amigo para escucharlo, así que se dirigió rápidamente al sofá seguido de Tai.

Cada uno se sentó en una silla diferente viéndose el uno al otro, el ambiente ya había bajado su tensión y cuando Tai recobró la compostura le dijo:

-"Entonces… ¿me darías algunas respuestas?" –

-"Te vuelvo a decir ¿qué demonios me estás preguntando?, lo único que hago es llegar a tu casa y me haces un interrogatorio, Tai Kamiya… esto no es la policía, además de que ni siquiera sé de qué van esas preguntas" –

Tai se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a masajearse el cráneo mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le dijo su amigo, aun realizando esta acción el moreno le comentó:

-"Kari…" –

-"¿Sí?, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana?" –

-"¿Desde cuándo mi querida hermana está saliendo con T.K?" – Matt abrió completamente sus ojos ante la pregunta de Tai… ¿T.K saliendo con Kari?, Matt no hallaba sentido a lo que decía su amigo, todos los digi destinados sabían que ambos eran inseparables y normalmente estaban juntos, incluso Tai los había visto cómo eran ellos dos.

-"Tai, amigo… ¿Estás seguro que no te hace falta un tornillo en tu cabeza? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que esos dos siempre han estado juntos en todas partes?, desde el digi mundo hasta en el mundo real, eso no es nada raro" –

-"Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero… ¡ESTA VEZ ES DIFERENTE!" – Tai le había gritado esta última frase al chico rubio a tal grado que casi lo hace saltar de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-"Oye Tai, al menos deberías bajar la voz o sino tus padres nos sacarán a patadas de aquí" –

-"Mamá está de compras mientras que Papá está en una reunión de trabajo, así que dudo mucho que nos saquen de la casa" –

-"Bueno, entonces… ¿Me podrías decir por qué esta vez es diferente?, ¿acaso T.K vino aquí con flores para Kari?, ¿acaso Kari le saludó de una manera inusual?, ¿o será acaso que esos dos ya se…?" – Matt fue callado por un cojín lanzado por Tai para que no dijera la frase.

-"¿Sabes qué?, será mejor que te cuente todo lo que pasó para que no salgas con locuras…" –

-"¿Locuras?... ¡Tú fuiste el que me atacó con un cojín!" – Se defendía Matt de la acusación de Tai

-"Créeme que si este jarrón que está a mi lado no fuese tan caro, te lo habría lanzado Matt" – Tai en realidad estaba hablando en serio

-"De acuerdo, cese al fuego… mejor cuéntame" –

-"Verás, me desperté cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la casa hace como media hora..." –

-"Vaya Tai, eso sí que es madrugar" – Tai le dirigió una mirada que decía –"_Cállate o sino no me importará lanzarte el jarrón_" – así que Matt prefirió callarse y Tai prosiguió.

-"Bueno, al despertar fui a lavarme los dientes y justamente cuando volvía a mi habitación para buscar mis googles pude ver desde la ventana a Kari quien hablaba con T.K afuera del edificio" –

-"¿Cómo supiste que eran ellos? Tomando en cuenta de que ustedes viven en un 3er. Piso además de que te acababas de levantar" –

-"Créeme, la gorra de tu hermano me es inconfundible… el punto es que después de que hablaron un rato se dirigieron hacia quien-sabe-dónde… fui rápidamente a preguntarle a Mamá si sabía algo pero no estaba" –

-"¿Y qué tal si fueron a ver a sus otros amigos?, recuerda que no solo los digi destinados somos sus únicos amigos" –

-"Kari me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no lo crees?" –

-"Amigo, Kari ya no es una niña pequeña" –

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda salir sin permiso hacia donde quiera" –

-"Si serás… creo que te lo estás tomando muy a pecho mi amigo, será mejor que te distraigamos con algo" – decía Matt mientras terminaba la conversación y encendía el T.V de la sala con el control remoto. Tai estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando vio que el televisor mostraba un partido de futbol y el moreno se quedó embobado al verlo, y como no si era una transmisión en vivo y directo de la final de un torneo internacional, los protagonistas del encuentro: Japón y Estados Unidos. Matt tampoco fue la excepción de quedar embobado por el partido puesto que el juego era la final femenina del torneo, así que ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos y se quedaron disfrutando del partido.

Al terminar el partido Tai y Matt saltaban de alegría al ver que el partido había favorecido a Japón y había ganado 2 -0 a Estados Unidos.

-"Eso sí que fue un buen partido" – Exclamaba Matt a su compañero quien le respondió

-"Eso no ha sido nada, deberías haber visto cuando el equipo remontó contra Francia" –

-"Sabes muy bien que no soy tan fanático del futbol como tú así que esa es mi opinión" –

-"Claro, como tú tienes tan mala condición física…" –

-"Oye…" – Respondía Matt rápidamente con un tono algo furioso –"…Tú quieres bronca, ¿verdad?" –

-"Vamos" – Lo desafiaba Tai –"…Sabes que no vas a poder vencerme" – Y justo cuando ambos iban a darse unos cuantos golpes escucharon el timbre de la puerta; ambos decidieron no pegarse y se dirigieron a la puerta, ahí encontraron del otro lado a T.K y a Kari.

-"Hermano… ¿qué haces tú aquí?" – Le preguntaba confundido T.K a su hermano

-"Mi padre se hartó de que estuviera tocando con mi guitarra y me sacó de la casa a punta de patadas, así que estoy pidiendo hospedaje en la casa de mi mejor amigo" – Le respondió sarcásticamente Matt a lo cual todos comenzaron a reírse.

-"Hermano… ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor si me hubieses preguntado a mi primero?" – Le seguía el juego T.K

-"Lo hubiera hecho pero tú sabes… Mamá no me hubiera soportado" – T.K le dio su pequeño golpe en el brazo a su hermano, mientras tanto Tai le preguntaba a su hermana.

-"Kari…" – La voz de Tai sonaba autoritaria –"… ¿dónde demonios te has metido con Takaishi en estas…?" – Tai visualizó el reloj de la sala y vio que eran las 1 de la tarde –"¿…dos horas y media?" –

Kari parecía confundida tras la pregunta lanzada por su hermano y le respondió –"Hermano… ¿no recuerdas que te dije que iría de compras con Yolei el día de hoy?" –

-"En realidad…no lo sé y dudo mucho que este chico rubio que está a tu lado sea Yolei" – Todos se rieron ante la "deducción" de Tai y luego Kari añadió:

-"Verás, Yolei vino a nuestra casa como a las 10:15 AM a buscarme, salí rápidamente y cuando llegamos a la parte baja del edificio, Yolei recibió una llamada de sus padres, ella me dijo que la esperara afuera del edificio y ahí fue donde encontré a T.K…" –

Todas las miradas se dirigían al ya mencionado T.K quien prosiguió la historia –"Yo me encontraba haciendo ejercicio, ustedes saben trotando para mantenerme en forma para el baloncesto, ahí fue donde vi a Kari y nos pusimos a hablar, luego Yolei salió del edificio y me preguntó si quería acompañarlas, así que acepté, eso sí, Yolei se mantuvo caminando debajo de los edificios porque decía que se moría del calor que hacía" – Cuando terminó de hablar T.K señaló uno de sus brazos en donde tenía unas bolsas

Luego Kari se dispuso a terminar la historia –"Yolei y yo compramos algunas cosas mientras que T.K se mantuvo observando mientras comprábamos así que T.K cargó algunas bolsas, al terminar Yolei dijo que debía ir a la tienda de sus padres a cubrir su hora de trabajo y T.K se ofreció a acompañarme" –

Tai al escuchar todo lo que le dijo su hermana sintió un gran alivio ya que no era lo que él pensaba y además… así evitaría el asesinato de un buen amigo de su hermana.

-"Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado…" – Hablaba Matt –"…será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas T.K, Papá se pondrá molesto si se da cuenta que no hay nadie cuando llegue" –

-"¿Acaso Papá llegará temprano de trabajar?" – Le preguntaba T.K

-"Ja, ¿y tú pensabas que los milagros no existían?" – Se mofaba Matt de lo dicho por T.K

-"Entonces te acompaño, Mamá me esperaba como a las 4, sería bueno visitar a mi padre" –

-"Claro" – Fue la respuesta de Matt y cuando ambos chicos se disponían a salir, Kari se acerca hacia T.K y le da un pequeño beso en los labios mientras le dice

-"Gracias por acompañarme" – T.K quedó algo en shock tras la súbita acción de la pequeña Kamiya; Matt, por acto-reflejo, dirigió su mirada hacia Tai quien al parecer estaba por estallar

-"Hermano, será mejor que corramos o sino Papá me descubrirá" – Con esa simple (pero verdadera) excusa, Matt tomó a T.K de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían mientras escuchaban los gritos de Tai.

-"¡T.K! , ¡ERES UN…!" –

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña historia?, todo esto me salió en la mañana del día de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejarme <strong>reviews<strong> si les gustó, y si no les gustó... pues también dejen **reviews** para no cometer errores.

**MS-TaKa **se despide de ustedes, gracias por leer


End file.
